


Sex Ed.

by Theshiphassailed



Series: Uncool Dad Marvin: Falsettos Modern AU [5]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, actually gets pretty emotional, but its all happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshiphassailed/pseuds/Theshiphassailed
Summary: Marvin decides its time to teach Jason about sex. He'll need Whizzer's help, of course.





	

"It's time," Marvin announced. 

"Time for what?" Whizzer inquired, looking up from his phone.

"Time to teach Jason about sex."

"Why now?" 

"He's in high school now. He's been with Heather for months. What if he tries something? He needs to know the consequences it could bring!" 

"Can't Trina handle this?"

"Absolutely not! It's my job as his father," he claimed. 

"So you want to teach him what? Abstinence?" 

"Well, he shouldn't be having sex before he's married." 

"Yeah, he could get a woman he's not married to, and has no intentions of being with forever, pregnant, forcing him to marry her to make himself feel less guilty about it. Oh wait, that's you," Whizzer argued. 

"Well I don't want him to make the same mistake!" 

"But it wasn't a mistake. It's your life." 

"I know. And I don't regret it. But he needs to at least know that this could happen. Education is the key to making wise decisions." 

"I agree. You should talk to him." 

“We should talk to him," Marvin insisted.

"Me? I'm not his- father." 

"You're his friend. He trusts you. Please, Whiz, I can't do this without you." 

"I'm not a very good example of safe sex, Marvin." 

"But we are. We use protection, and I'm on those HIV antivirals." 

"I just don't want to be involved," Whizzer said, leaving the room.

\----- 

"Hey," Whizzer said, when Marvin came into the kitchen as he was making dinner, several hours later.

"Hey."

"I'm sorry, Marv. I shouldn't've snapped." 

"No, I shouldn't have insisted you helped me. It's my responsibility."

"I know, but I want to help. It's just- when Jason finds out about this stuff. He'll know about the mistakes I made. We're safe now, but I, clearly, wasn't in the past. I want to be a good role model for him. I don't want him to be ashamed of me," he said, tearily. 

"He isn't ashamed of you! He loves you! He talks about you all the time. He thinks you're the best man on earth!" 

"And I don't want that to change! He has to keep loving me!" Tears dripped off of Whizzer's face. 

"He's a kid; what does it matter what he thinks?" 

"Because if he stops loving me, you will!" The room was suddenly silent. Whizzer froze while Marvin gaped. 

"I love you, Whizzer," Marvin said, for the first time in the almost year they had been together. 

"I love you too. And I love Jason. And I love this family, more than anything." 

"No one is ashamed of you. You're everything to me." They didn't kiss. They didn't even hug. Marvin simply reached out and grabbed Whizzer's hand. They were completely still for a moment, until Marvin said, 

"So how are we going to scare Jason into not having sex at the age of 14?"

\----

After dinner, the night after, Marvin began a dialogue that he hoped would led to sex discussions. 

"How are things with Heather?" 

“Good," his son said. 

"Good?" 

"Yeah, they're good." 

"That's good," Marvin said, nodding, "you ever, like, have sex with her?" 

Jason's face reddened. Whizzer coughed on the chicken he was eating. "No! Why would you even ask that?" 

"Son, we, Whizzer and I, wanted to have a civilized discussion about sexuality," Marvin stated, calmly. 

"I know you too are queer." 

"I meant your sexuality." 

"Oh." 

"Jas, we just want to answer any questions you might have." 

"I don't have any questions, any at all." 

"Jason, this is important," Marvin insisted. 

"Nope. Mendel has already given me this conversation a million times. I'm not doing t again." 

"What? Mendel has talked to you about this?" 

"Yeah, dad, he said it was 'his duty as my father' or something. I don't know; he's weird."

"Well, if you think so maybe you had questions that you just didn't want to ask him?" Whizzer tried. 

"No, I don't have any questions. I took health class!" 

"But-" Marvin began. 

"Nope. I'm leaving." 

"Jason, come back here!" 

"God, sometimes I hate having three dads!" Jason said, running to his bedroom and slamming the door.

"Well, that actually went better than I expected," Whizzer said.


End file.
